My Guardian Angel
by DeathByDawn
Summary: What will I have to live for if not for her? She is dead and I can do nothing about it. Please, I need guidance. Show me the light that pierces the darkness.


**My Guardian Angel: A one-shot written by DeathByDawn**

**A.N: Hey guys! Here's that story I promised to post. It's an implied Gaara/Hinata fanfic, so don't bite my head off you you don't like it. This was made right after Pein supposedly killed Hinata, so I could have posted this a long time ago. I just didn't feel like. Move on with life. :3**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. You'd know if I owned because Sakura would be dead by now. I hate her.**

**

* * *

**This isn't how it was suppose to happen. She wasn't suppose to die. That bastard isn't suppose to go to jail and he sure as hell isn't suppose to be at her funeral. She was the one that proved I wasn't a demon by helping me step out of my shell and interact with others. She healed my shattered heart and claimed it as her possession , only to crush it into dust so it could blow away in the wind.

I sigh as I stare down at_ her _grave and raise my head to glance at my companion. His golden hair seemed to have dimmed and his cerulean eyes weren't so blue anymore. Naruto had taken her death almost as hard as I. Of course he was the most compassionate person anyone could meet, so that was a given. Plus she died protecting him.

It has been a 1 year and 6 months since she died on the front line. Konoha was under attack from the akatsuki and many were being fatally wounded. She was only suppose to be using her abilities as a medic nin to heal the injured. Tsunade didn't plan on Sasuke showing up at the end of the battle though.

Naruto had long ago given up on bring his adopted brother back the Leaf and vowed that the next he saw him he'd kill him, so Naruto's reaction wasn't very surprising. He and Sasuke wound up blowing up the newly rebuilt northern section of the village. It's so happened that she was in that area when Sasuke was about to strike Naruto in the back with a chidori. She couldn't let that happen to her second favorite person in the world. Her legs impulsively pulled her forward to block Naruto and her chakra covered palm came up to strike his head.

Both attacks hit their marks. Both bodies fell to the ground. Only her's wasn't breathing and never would and. Naruto brought her to Tsunade and told the hokage everything. She couldn't be saved.

Sasuke was brought up on the charges on treason, murder, and destruction of federal property. He was only found guilty to two of the three. You see the council didn't see her death as murder because they didn't consider a person. I wanted to rip all their throats out, but Kankuro and Temari held me back. My fiance just died and they wouldn't let me get revenge on the bastard who did it. It's bad enough that I couldn't save her, but I wasn't informed of her death until two weeks after the fact.

Now the council let the Uchia prick off with life in prison. I wanted to scream, to fight, to cry. Why couldn't anyone understand?

Then I caught sight of Naruto. He looked worse then he did today. I can't image what he felt about the whole ordeal. Probably as bad or even worse then me. I was glad to find someone to share the pain with and so was he. We could move on with the strength of the other. We could live through the days without her for the other's sake.

Naruto saw that I was hurt on the inside and worked to help me heal, just how she did in the past. He wasn't in the best of shape, but he still tried to help me. Me, the one who almost killed him during the Chunin Exams. Me, the host of the one tailed demon Shukaku. Me, the shell of a once proud kazekage, with the nasty, uncleaned hair and the pale clammy skin.

At first I just brushed Naruto off and moped in my hotel room, but he was still as persistent as he was when he was the 12 year-old genin. I gave in after 2 days and started talking about how I was feeling. Naruto would listen closely to my every word. He asked questions and commented on certain things, but was mostly quiet. When I was finished. He just smiled and said _"I'm glad you told me how you were feeling. I was really worried about you."_

That's when I knew everything was gonna be okay. Yeah, she was dead but that didn't mean I couldn't live out life for her. After all, she would have wanted me to.

Naruto and I started hanging out even more. I was nervous at first, to be away from work in Suna for so long, but after 1 week I didn't care so much. Naruto made me happy. Then 5 months after her death, he asked Tsunade if he could transfer to Suna as a Chunin level kazekage guard. She gave him one glance up and down, stared at me for about a minute then finally sighed and nodded her head. Naruto grinned and bowed lowly and I justed shrugged.

Now here we are, paying respects to the girl who brought us together. If she hadn't have died me and Naruto would be dating and would be living in the same village. I still loved her, but only as a big sister or a mentor of sorts. She might have introduced me to what happiness was, but Naruto embodied the essence of mine. She was a blessing.

I sigh once more and get Naruto's attention. "Come on, we should be heading to that meeting. Tsunade will kill both of us if we're late." I say sternly. Naruto smiles and replies "Ok, just let me put these down." then he place the white lilies down near her grave marker and whispears something. Naruto straightens up and smiles wider. He takes my hand and starts leading me back to the center of konoha.

Just as her grave comes out of sight I look back and a think _"Thank you Hinata, for leading me out of the darkness. You are my guardian angel." _I smile a small and walk away to my new future.

* * *

**A.N: So....How did ya like it. If you're a little confused this story describes the events of the month after Hinata died in Gaara's POV, but I never said his name. I thought that would be kinda interesting, so if you didn't like it tell. Please R&R, I need feedback in order to give you readers what you want. That's pretty much it for now though, so smellya later. Oh, and flamers be warned. Peace! ^_^**


End file.
